Unexpected Guest
by solatia
Summary: The Kurosaki twins' powers are starting to multiply so Yamamoto sents someone to the Human world to train them and make them allies. What's gonna happen when old friends reunite... Will sparks fly, or will a certain icy taicho remain clueless as always... I know, but if you want to find out you'd have to read the story... :) Read and tell me what you think. P.S. I don't own BLEACH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new multi-chaptered story I came up with that I hope you like.**

**P.S. I don't own BLEACH.**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro –captain of the tenth division of Gotei 13 and child prodigy- was on his way to look for Kurosaki Ichigo –current shinigami representative for Karakura town and a sophomore in college- in order to find somewhere to live while being in the human world.

His instructions were that he had to stay there for at least three months. It was like he could still hear his talk with Yamamoto so-taicho.

Flashback…

Toshiro was sitting on his desk doing paperwork as usual when his till now missing fuku-taicho burst into his office calling his tittle again and again like a mantra.

"Taicho… taicho…"

He just sighed and while putting his pen down, he raised his head in order to face her properly with an irritated scowl on his face changing its usual poker appeal.

"What do you want Matsumoto… or better yet, where were you this whole time…?"

Said woman giggled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head before taking on a serious face while facing him.

"Yamamoto so-taicho requested a meeting with all the captains. It starts in five minutes."

The two individuals looked at each other in the eyes before the one sitting turned a little red in exchange of his usual tanned complexion purely out of rage.

"MATSUMOTO-O-O-O… And you're telling me this _now_…?"

Without waiting for a response -or an excuse was more like it- to his question, the seemingly teenager stood up from his desk and went out of his office, towards the first division.

* * *

Eleven men and two women were already sitting in their appropriate place when he opened the double doors to the meeting place.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taicho… glad you could join us…"

Yamamoto's voice echoed into the room and Toshiro slightly stiffened in his spot but fortunately found somewhere inside the strength to bow his rigid body as an answer. While still looking down, he replied with words too.

"My deepest apologies so-taicho… My fuku-taicho failed to inform me sooner about this meeting."

He had the urge to go back out and chase Matsumoto till she learned to never delay on informing him about anything… especially such important matters.

He didn't act on it though since his train of thought was brutally interrupted by Yamamoto's voice as he spoke yet again.

"Just don't let it happen again… You may take your seat if you please…"

He rose from his bow and did as he was instructed without another word.

Taking his usual seat between Shuhei Hisagi and Kenpachi Zaraki, he gave his full and undivided attention to Soul Society's founder and leader –Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto- as he begun to speak.

"I gathered you all here today on such short notice because there is a task that must be taken care of. Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sisters are in the possible position of having potential with a lot of spiritual pressure. I came to the decision that we must send someone to check it out and report of anything that happens. If by any chance our calculations are to be correct and they indeed possess power, that someone must be able to train them and make them our allies as well."

A pause followed his announcement as all the captains present were taking it all in. He didn't give them much time to work over his words however as he soon continued.

"The one that is suitable enough to do that task must be a captain's level shinigami, and also be able to fit in well in the human world for his or her time there. Are there any volunteers?"

Everyone turned their head right and left searching if anyone had raised his or her hand in answer to his question, and when nobody did, Yamamoto exhaled a barely heard sigh and took on his commanding tone again… startling everyone into paying attention to him yet again.

"I was afraid that would happen… That is why I have already chosen the more suitable one for this job. Since Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters must be sixteen to seventeen by now, I think that the one going should be Hitsugaya-taicho. The fact that he already has former experience with the human world to begin with is also a plus in our mission. I still want to hear his opinion however…"

Every head in the room turned to look at Hitsugaya, some even getting a glimpse of his shocked face that he let show for the shortest of seconds.

Talk among them was hushed before it even had the time to get slightly out of hand by none other than Joshiro Ukitake, as he out of nowhere gave a loud cough. His easy recovery proved that it wasn't due to his illness as he faked out to be but Toshiro was slightly thankful for the distraction and the excuse of taking the attention off of him.

He nodded in Ukitake's direction –the only show of gratitude he'll ever allow- and the kind man smiled lightly in understanding. Yamamoto's booming voice took over again and brought everyone's attention back to the present.

"So, do you accept this task Hitsugaya-taicho, or do you happen to have an even better candidate for this mission?"

Toshiro thought about it and he couldn't find anything wrong with it no matter how hard he tried. In an attempt to hide his loss in the matter at hand, he grasped his only hope left and tried to work with that.

"If I were to go into the human world for such a long time, what would tenth division become? I trust my fuku-taicho, but what if it's somewhat a lot for her?"

Shuhei grinned from beside him before turning to face Yamamoto.

"I would be glad to assist Matsumoto fuku-taicho while Hitsugaya-taicho is away. We could also sent him reports every two or three days in order to inform him how everything is going, and I'm sure that it wouldn't be too much of a trouble to come back if something really serious happens, which I sincerely doubt."

He wanted to growl in the _ever_ so helpful intruder's direction but satisfied himself with a simple cold stare instead.

"That is acceptable. Do you have any more objections Hitsugaya-taicho…?"

He just sighed out of defeat and bowed his head in respect.

"No so-taicho… Thank you… I accept the mission."

Yamamoto nodded in approval.

"Good, you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning then… That is all… You are dismissed."

With that said he got up from his seat, turned around and was gone inside the door behind his chair, being closely followed by his fuku-taicho.

* * *

Hitsugaya didn't wait to hear the comments that the rest of the captains had to make –especially Kyoraku- and so he just got up and left without a single word.

Going straight to his quarters to prepare for the journey –not that he took anything with him, just making sure that everything were going to be in place for his long absence- and then informing Matsumoto of the news, he was all ready for the human world… however unwilling.

End of Flashback

Clutching the paper Matsumoto had given him –with all the things she wanted for him to buy for her- in his newfound human false body –gigai was what it was called- he gave his umpteenth sigh for the day before gathering his cold façade and getting to business.

While letting steadily loose some of his spiritual pressure, he tried to locate the orange-haired substitute shinigami by different means since he had yet to see him. In the end, he finally found his spiritual trail and followed it.

He wasn't surprised when in the end of said trail, he found the 'missing' man walking together with another highly spiritual human girl by his side while holding hands and listening to what appeared to be said girl's latest dream.

"_'Cough'_ Kurosaki… Inoue-san… Sorry for interrupting but I have something to talk to you about…"

The two young adults looked startled at his sudden appearance but it didn't take much time to recover.

The female of the two smiled in her usual cheerful and sweet manner while she addressed him.

"Hitsugaya-kun… How are you doing…? How is Rangiku-san…?"

"She's doing well, arigato Inoue-san, but I'm –"

"_Toshiro_… What are you doing here? It's not something wrong, is there…?"

A vein appeared and pulsed angrily at Hitsugaya's forehead but he tried to calm himself for the sake of his mission.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to _you_ Kurosaki, and no… nothing's wrong… yet…"

"Huh…?"

You could practically see a floating question mark materialize before your very eyes above Ichigo's head, further showing his confusion on the matter.

Hitsugaya sighed again and tried to calm his easily irritated self before he exploded for nothing. He just took a few deep breaths before facing the two young adults and speaking in even terms.

"I'm here as of request of the so-taicho, in order to protect your sisters and help them with their growing spiritual pressure."

Ichigo growled a little under his breath before addressing the young captain.

"You mean to tell me that I'm not protecting them enough and that they are in danger, or are you telling me that the so-taicho only wants more soldiers."

Yet another sigh escaped his tanned lips –he was sighing a lot lately wasn't he…- before bowing his head as a crossed vein started pulsing on the side of his forehead. Dealing with a Kurosaki was a seriously hard work…

"Firstly, I didn't hear myself accusing you of not protecting your family enough, so I have no idea how you got that and secondly, yes… so-taicho _does_ see potential in your sisters and so wants them as allies."

By the time he finished, he noticed the flare of the substitute shinigami's reatsu but it was subsided quite easily to a more normal level by the time that the girl that was next to him put a hand on said shinigami's shoulder.

Hitsugaya looked at the exchange, as the not-so-normal humans looked at each other and the female was able to convey some kind of message to her male companion without talking and then turned to look at him in the eyes when she was sure that Ichigo had calmed down enough.

"We understand Hitsugaya-kun… Now, you must be looking for a place to stay since you came looking for Ichigo-kun… why don't you come live with me again on the spare room I've got. You can keep me comp-"

"Absolutely _not_/Thank you, Inoue-san"

That response came from both males at the same time but while Hitsugaya looked weirdly with a raised eyebrow at Ichigo as he was glaring at him, Orihime looked surprised at him. Before anyone had the time to ask any questions, he elaborated his decision.

"There is no way I'm letting you stay with him Orihime, separate bedrooms or not… you don't know _what_ he's gonna try…"

Now, Hitsugaya looked beyond slightly annoyed while Orihime looked dumbfounded.

"Who do you think you are talking to Kurosaki…? I would never try such a thing, much less with Inoue-san… I'm no p-pervert…"

His irritation tenfolded at the fact that he stuttered at the last word.

Ichigo just scoffed however and crossed his arms in an act of showing his doubt about Hitsugaya's words, which only made him even more irritated.

Orihime, sensing some kind of fight coming up, went between the two in order to prevent it.

"It's okay Ichigo-kun… Hitsugaya-kun is not like that. We had lived together before for me to know as much. It's going to be just fine… Besides, I only love you so you have nothing to be afraid of… _Please_…"

Hitsugaya was a little baffled by the unexpected confession but by the look on Ichigo's face and how when he looked into the healer's eyes, his own seemed to soften before finally giving in with a sigh, gave him enough clues to understand that it mustn't exactly be the first time that it had taken place, or that the older Kurosaki sibling wasn't feeling the same way… quite the opposite he would say, but who was he to talk, with no romantic experience whatsoever… It wasn't like it was his job anyway…

"Okay… but I'll be keeping a _close_ eye on you…"

Ichigo's softened look in his chocolate brown eyes hid behind his irritated one once again as he locked gazes with cold teal.

Hitsugaya just held his ground… not getting intimidated in the least by his hard glare… being at 5'7" kind of helped too, now that he could at least glare back at _almost_ the same height.

"Well, now that that's settled, we should head to my apartment to get you ready. It's almost lunch time anyway and I haven't prepared anything yet… Shall we…?"

Hitsugaya nodded, while Ichigo looked away from the young boy in order to fix his girlfriend with a somewhat hurt look.

"Wait, but I thought that we were having a _date_ over here, and weren't we just on our way to that ramen restaurant you were telling me about yesterday before we got interrupted?"

"Ichigo-kun… We can't leave Hitsu-"

Her scolding of her boyfriend was interrupted as Hitsugaya looked from the one person to the other as he started speaking to Orihime.

"It's okay Inoue-san… I wouldn't want to intrude into your date, and I apologize for the interruption in the first place. I can just-"

"No…"

Her outburst got both males to look at her dumbfounded and when she realized that, she spoke in a softer tone.

"Ichigo-kun and I could go on a date any time we want, but you need help _now_ Hitsugaya-kun, so I'm not changing my mind on this. Ichigo-kun, could we please continue where we left off some other time maybe and just go home for now…?"

The man looked defeated at the ground but his whispered voice still reached their ears.

"Okay, but I had told Yuzu that I wouldn't be home for lunch… I guess I'll just have to tell her to put out the extra plate after all…"

The woman in front of him beamed in excitement as she clapped her hands in front of her chest in utter glee.

"I have a better idea… You'll be joining us for lunch at my place and I will cook some ramen since that's what we had agreed on earlier. You can also help us move Hitsugaya-kun in. It's perfect… come on…"

Without further ado; or even waiting for a response to her request for that matter –not that Ichigo could ever refuse something that his girlfriend asked right out anyway- she grabbed both boys by their wrists and started dragging them at the direction of her apartment.

* * *

After some explaining from Hitsugaya that his things were still waiting in Urahara's shop –he had no intention of carrying them around Karakura while he looked for Kurosaki, however few they were- the two guys left for said place to retrieve them while the female of the company stayed home and started on her –unexpectedly normal- food making.


	2. Chapter 2

A black-haired teenage girl holding a duffle bag on one hand with K.K. printed in the middle at the front, and a soccer ball inside another bag made out of a net material on the other, was making her way leisurely across an empty dirtied path towards to where the soccer field was supposed to be.

If you went close enough, you could hear her humming under her breath to the tune that was blasting from her earphones.

It was a little past twelve and she finally made it out of her house and away from her father's crazy antics.

* * *

The black haired girl huffed in irritation a little as the ringtone of her cellphone -indicating that she had a new message- replaced her current song.

_'Great… now _how_ do you get it Karin…?'_ she thought to herself just as she gave a sigh and while going at the side of the path she was currently walking on, in order to not disturb any other passerby-s, out of the rare few who happened to walk by.

With her new found free arm- her duffle bag was currently lying on the ground, left free for the time being- she got it out of her shorts' left pocket and flipped it open.

As expected, the words '_1 new message_' flashed at her from the bottom of the screen. Opening it up, she realized that it was coming from her best friend – Kenta Hayato.

'Hey, Rin… morning… Sorry, can't make it to the scheduled practice today. Captain requested a last minute practice at school and all club members are expected to attend. I'll see if I can make it about coming to your house for studying as promised though. We're still on for five o' clock, right…?'

She gave yet another sigh when she finished reading it, expecting that kind of out-of-the-blue thing from the kendo team captain. Ever since the third years retired from clubs four months ago –just one month shy after starting as seniors-, the new captain has been driving the members mad with how much training he's been making them do.

'Okay, doesn't matter. Been expecting as much anyway… About the evening, we're still on. See you then…' she typed back hurriedly as a reply and sent it, before closing it and returning it to its rightful place -that is… inside her pocket.

Picking her duffle bag back up with her hand, she resumed making her way to the field. The guys should already be there by now.

* * *

She noticed them waiting in the far left side of the soccer field, before even arriving at her destination… four small black dots in the shape of her friends twinkling in the distance.

A brief –barely there- giggle managed to escape her lips without her consent before she stopped from going out of control and pulled it back in. The amusement she felt from how restless they appeared was a little too great for her however so she allowed herself a shake of her head and a small smirk to appear on her features.

She had already noticed that she was kind of late mind you, but they were kind of exaggerating with the way they were acting.

She giggled for yet another time before picking up her pace to meet them.

Better not make them wait any longer. Didn't want them getting a heart attack now…

* * *

Chuckling out of pure amusement Karin shook her head yet again for that day, before leaving her two bags on the side of the field, where the things of her friends rested, and took out the soccer ball from the nety-like material bag . She started bouncing it on her knees then her head and lastly the tip of her tows, before starting it back again-from the beginning- as if it was coming as easy as breathing to her.

* * *

_Five hours of intensive training and soccer playing later…_

"God, Karin…! Can you be _any_ stricter?" came the exclaim from one of the four beaten-looking and sweating-like-crazy boys following behind a certain content looking Kurosaki girl as she was fixing her shoulder-length straight black hair back into its ponytail-style.

Said girl just chuckled at the tone her friend used and the grunts of agreement that came from the rest right after, before turning around to face them with a failed attempt of a serious face, her grin betraying her.

"Oh, shut up Ryohei… you all could _use_ a little workout once in a while. You are starting to get out of shape."

Another chuckle escaped her lips at the weak growls that came from her friends because of her statement. Thankfully, they all gave a weak chuckle or two after, so no hard feelings.

"So, are you sure that Kenta will make it in time for our study session?"

That question came out of Heita as the chuckling subsided and now they were gasping for breath, all five of them. Karin only nodded her head before being able to breathe properly again, and so finding her voice.

"…Yeah… or that's what he said at least." The last part of the sentence was mumbled under her breath as the 'Kurosaki Clinic' sign came into view a little to their left indicating the ending of time for further discussion as their destination approached.

* * *

"I'm home…" came a girl's voice, right before the sound of a wooden door closing resounded inside the house.

Rustling and a 'clank' sound came from the general direction of where the kitchen in the house was, before an 'ow' came from a delicate feminine voice from that same direction followed by a slightly flushed Yuzu appearing in the entrance of said kitchen with one hand holding the side of her head and the other holding a spoon –most likely interrupted out of her testing time of the food- all the while trying to surpass the grimace formed on her face by smiling and responding to her twin's call with the usual "Welcome home Karin-chan…"

Yuzu's pain forgotten by the time she noticed that her sister had company with her, her face brightening. A sigh of relief escaped her lips right after while the hand previously holding her throbbing head was now above her chest to where her heart was supposed to be.

"Oh, thank Kami… I thought that you would be left and eating alone for a moment there."

All five new-comers were looking at the honey-color-haired twin Kurosaki as if she was crazy for a moment or two before the other Kurosaki currently inside the house spoke, her right eyebrow still raised at her sister.

"What are you talking about…? I had already told you that the guys were coming today to study, but even if they weren't, it wouldn't matter if I ate alone or not. Besides, where are _you_ going?"

An imaginary sweat-drop appeared at the side of Yuzu's head as she rubbed with her free hand the other side and giggled awkwardly.

"Haha… well, you see…I… kind of have a shopping date with Ururu-chan…?" the questioning edge that her tone took at the end of her answer made Karin raise the second eyebrow too and look at her sister in suspicion.

"…Uh-ha…" with a shake of her head Karin dismissed her twin's sudden weirdness and just continued on her way towards the stairs, but not before turning her head to the four forgotten boys and ordering them with just one look to go to the living room and sit still till she returned, with which order they immediately complied with.

Yuzu sweat-dropped yet again at the situation presented in front of her…

It seems that Karin had them trained well.

* * *

Not even five minutes later, a chiming sound resounded in the house with Yuzu's sweet voice following it.

"Coming…"

Opening the door, she came face to face with a black-haired, striking green-eyed and slightly grinning young man that appeared to be her age. A small grin broke out on her own mouth at the sight of the man.

"Hayato-kun, come on in…"

Before he had the chance to open his smirking mouth to form a reply, running footsteps coming down the stairs ceased all sound inside the house as they all waited for the inevitable catastrophe, which of course came in the form of one certain black-haired Kurosaki girl, as she went straight to the new-comer and lowered her raised fist till it collided with his head, all the while exclaiming how much of an idiot her best friend was. The five by-standers could all be seen in the background –four boys pilling at the side of the door leading to the living room- while said best friend rubbed the throbbing spot where Karin's hand had collided with his head, and looked at her with watering eyes.

"Ow… Rin-chan… what was _that_ for…?" he whined.

Said girl just folded her hands in front of her chest while turning her head –and eyes- away from his puppy-dog green ones, and huffed.

"_That_ was for going back on your promise. Just be thankful I didn't give you one for being late as well." The accused boy pouted, but Karin just turned even more to the side.

"Don't give me that look cause if you expect me to believe that _this_ hurt you, I'm going to hit you even _harder_." With that exclaim –not to mention threat _and_ promise- the girl turned her whole body around and started making her way to where her other four friends rushed to go in order to appear as if they hadn't left their spot all this time.

Yuzu just sighed at her sister's antics and resumed her way to the kitchen and to her work. She couldn't let Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun waiting even longer. Five minutes late were enough in her opinion.

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro had already finished putting everything in order in the spare room inside Orihime's apartment, and they were currently all sitting at her small -slightly oval- table inside her kitchen.

Orihime's voice broke the silence that till now surrounded them while putting her chop-sticks down and turning to face Toshiro in order to address him.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun… could you maybe tell us in more detail what your mission is and how we can be of any further assistance?"

Ichigo stopped eating for a second to look at Toshiro –he too had stopped eating when the only girl in the company spoke and was currently looking at her- before he resumed with consuming the plate in front of him half-full of delicious food that his girlfriend had made, but continued looking at Toshiro from the corner of his eye.

The white-haired, seemingly teenage shinigami boy looked up at both super-powered humans and gave a sigh at the thought of having to relive it, before starting explaining to them Yamamoto so-taicho's plan and what they were 'required' to do. He told them how he was supposed to be going undercover as a high school student while having the identity of Orihime's supposed cousin that had studied abroad for many years till now and was just returning to finish his two remaining years of high school in the town that he was born in.

After his story, they agreed that Toshiro and Orihime would go to school first thing in the morning to enroll him since Orihime was supposed to be his 'guardian' while he was in Karakura. Ichigo was somewhat opposed to that plan, but he gave in after he received a cold glare from the other boy sided with the puppy-dog pleading stare from his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Ring… ring… ri-

A thud interrupted the -annoying- ringing of a black and white alarm clock, as said clock came face to face with the top of the plain white colored bedside table that it resided on.

A groan could be heard right after, as if coming from far away; when in reality it was just produced by the person lying beneath the covers of the bed beside the now unconscious alarm clock along with the window.

Said person revealed himself as none other than the alarm clock murderous hand's owner. It wasn't even a 'he' by the way… it was actually a 'she', a fairly beautiful ebony black-haired and deep grey-eyed teenage girl. Running a slightly pale hand through said ebony locks –in an attempt to fix them as much as possible, which turned out not to be much- while a second protested groan escaped her frowning full lips, she took on a sitting position on her bed.

A chirping happy voice resounded in the house calling onto the previously mentioned girl.

"Karin-chan… wake up already… it's time for school."

The black-haired girl –now revealed to be named Karin- gave yet another sleepy groan of protest, before reluctantly getting up fully and starting making her way to the wardrobe and then out and to the upstairs bathroom. All that not before answering to her twin's call with the usual –on school days- morning reply of 'I'm up Yuzu…'.

Discarding her night clothes into the laundry basket and putting her now naked self into the bath, she took a quick –barely five minutes long- shower before getting back out and drying herself with a white puffy towel she found on the self in order to get out –with said towel wrapped around her- and going back inside the bedroom she shared with her sister to get dressed into her school uniform.

Putting on one of her favorite pair of plain black underwear, she took the dark grey thigh-high skirt -along with the pearly white button-up shirt- out of the hunger that her sister had put them on so that they wouldn't get wrinkles, and put them on –lowering the skirt in order to cover as much as possible more skin. Fruitless attempt, but it still made her fell a little better and less insecure.

Putting her ebony black barely longer than shoulder-length hair up into a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face completed the look.

Two studs in the distance at the top of hers and Yuzu's –mostly Yuzu's- desk, where they put their beauty products on, caught her attention and upon facing them fully and so recognizing what they were, her hands went unconsciously to where the wholes on her ears were, finding them empty. A sigh escaped her lips just as she started making her way to where the pair of silver earrings were. They, reflecting the light of the morning sun, were starting to get on her nerves.

The ear-wholes were newly made –just a few months old actually- courtesy of Yuzu and her idea to do something together as twins –they were starting to drift apart in her opinion- on their last birthday. They went and did them together, buying two matching pairs of earrings in the process too.

Putting them on as well, the silver cross-like pendant dangled from its permanent spot on the same colored bracelet she never took off from her right wrist. She pulled it up to her eye-level to inspect it even more closely while it twinkled at the rays of sunlight that it caught, as if winking at her.

She was acting as if hypnotized, before her brother's this time deep voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Karin… are you still getting ready? Come on, you're going to be late with the way that this is going."

Getting startled out of one's own inner world ain't cool… especially when said person didn't know was pulled inside in the first place.

Shaking her head in order to fully clear it, she turned to face the closed door of her bedroom. Putting on the socks going with the uniform really quick –as if in lightning speed- and after opening aforementioned door she descended the stairs to go where her family was heard from, all the while a rushed 'coming…' making it out of her mouth.

Jumping the last two steps in her sprint, she properly and with experience -that came only when someone has done something countless of times already-, she avoided one of her father's usual hugs while coming to a stop before a young man of black hair and green eyes.

"Hiya Kenta…" she said as a greeting –left hand raised high- before saying her good mornings to the rest of the Kurosaki family and making a beeline for the kitchen to put at least _something_ in her stomach before her day begun.

The four others sweat-dropped at the black-haired female's behavior, before Yuzu followed her sister inside the kitchen… The non-Kurosaki boy soon went after them -after sighing the sigh of someone being already used and tired of their behavior- in an attempt to make his best friend to make it quick, or else they were going to be late… _again_.

* * *

_A few minutes less than an hour earlier, somewhere else._

Inoue Orihime woke up at the sound of her alarm clock ringing and after calmingly shutting it down, she sat up on her futon and yawned while stretching her arms above her head in order to wake her body up. When she was sure that she could get up and walk safely without having the fear in the possibility of falling down due to sleepiness, she did just that.

A frown took over her beautiful face as she started wondering as to why she had set her alarm so early in the morning since no lessons were scheduled for her university –not to mention being alarmed due to the little blue men that resided in her dreamy state- before realization hit her and she nodded her head unconsciously, all the while a breath escaping her lips that sounded suspiciously like an 'aha'.

Getting up from her futon, she begun getting ready the things that she needed in order to take a quick shower and after putting the futon away and wearing a fluffy white robe and wrapping it tightly and securely around her –now- baked body, she opened her door and made it inside the bathroom –locking it behind her-, not before knocking on her quest's door and telling him to get up however.

* * *

_Inside Toshiro's room, even more minutes earlier than the actual time…_

A yawn escaped the young captain as he shifted awake upon the strange bed inside the unknown bedroom.

His hand instinctively went to where his sword was supposed to be -gripping just empty air- before realization donned on him and the two previous nights' events came back to him like rushing cold waterfall.

Looking around in a daze to take further in his surroundings, he realized he was feeling slightly different than when he was in his soul form, slightly heavier… and that's when he realized that he was in a gigai and was wearing the new clothes that Matsumoto had bought him on her last shopping vacation in the human world –the _only_ clothes that he felt even _slightly_ comfortable about wearing. Matsumoto had the reputation of going overboard when shopping to upkeep, so now the plain white t-shirt and grey baggy shorts were used as night clothes from the teenage-looking captain. He really should consider going shopping if he wanted to survive so long a time in the human world –however much he hated it.

Urahara had thankfully changed his clothes from the last times he came to the human world in order to adjust them to his new-found height, but it was only _so long _he could keep going outside wearing the same black and white shirt and jeans. The fact that it was just out of summer vacation time didn't help his situation.

Kami… how he _hated_ the heat…

-xXx-

Getting up and out of the bed, he stretched his arms above and behind his head to wake the fake body up, before turning around to make his bed and then making his way to the bathroom of Orihime's apartment in order to take a quick shower and change into the clothes for the day.

Being a shinigami captain for a little over two decades and a highly ranked officer for even much longer –not to mention the lazy woman he had the _pleasure_ to call his lieutenant- had resulted in him waking up at the early hours of the morning without needing any kind of device to get him up and walking.

Taking a cold shower felt like he was home again for a moment. He really needed that, the gigai accompanied with the late summer heat –which Karakura seemed to be _too_ stubborn to let go- was starting to get on his nerves. The freezing water really felt like a –small but still valuable enough- piece of heaven in hell… or… you know… earth…

Drying the gigai of the water that still clung to it and tying a spare peach-colored towel around his dump snowy white hair that Orihime had gotten out for him the day before, he went back to his borrowed room to get dressed. A towel wrapped around the lower part of his body was the only thing saving any awkward moments that were bound to happen if by any chance he were to unexpectedly meet with Orihime. It was a little bit too early for any other human being to be up and walking, but still… he couldn't possibly go walk around another person's home naked.

-xXx-

Putting on the same clothes he had worn the day before –already washed and dried thanks to the kind-hearted young woman who housed him- and getting ready for setting up the ceiling-high other-dimensional communication screen for future use, since with all that happened the day before he didn't have the time, a soft knock on the door of the room brought him out of his musings of what wall to use -the one opposite from the bed or at the spare space next to said door- a sweet voice following right after.

"Hitsugaya-kun… It's time to get up."

He turned around and faced the door, slightly startled, but before he had time to answer, the sound of feet continuing their journey down the hall interrupted him.

"Hm… guess she thought I was a late waker." He mumbled to himself -as if he wasn't aware he was doing so- before shrugging and resuming his earlier task; deciding with the wall by the door in the end.

* * *

By the time that he heard the patter of light steps walking down the hall, he was already in the kitchen and waiting for the pot to get ready in order to drink his tea.

The whistle sounded just as the owner of the house rounded the corner and appeared at the entrance in all her glory of waist-length wavy auburn hair and stormy grey eyes. A pleased faint smile appeared on her full mouth, lighting up her whole face before talking with a brief giggle at the start of her sentence.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Hitsugaya-kun… I see you wake up easily."

The stoic expression on the young shinigami's face didn't change much, but if you knew him well enough, you could get that the seemingly empty slight bow of his head that could pass as a nod of acknowledgement in any other situation –or on another person's face- was indication enough that his monotone reply of 'Ohayo Gozaimasu, Inoue-san' was genuine.

The smile on her face broke out into a full grown grin at his words before starting making her way inside too and getting a sniff of the freshly tea Toshiro was currently pouring in two –plain white with peach colored zebra strips going around them in all directions- mugs.

"Ara… what nice smell… what kind of tea is it…?"

His only reply was to upturn the slightest bit the left side of his lips, while handing her one of the mugs.

"It's a brand only my grandmother back in Soul Society makes; a combination of green tea with mountain leaves. You won't be able to find it anywhere else in the market. Try some…"

She was left a little dumbfounded as she mechanically took the mug he presented her and brought it to her lips to have a taste of the yummy smelling liquid. It was the longest sentence he had ever said to her while having some form of a fond smile on his lips, and not regarding his work but his family no less.

When the warm liquid touched her tongue though, all thought process went right out her kitchen window as her testing buds felt like they had died and went to heaven. It was sweet, but not your teeth-fall-out sweet, just slightly. It was also a tiddi bit warm –it _did_ just get out of the pot after all- but it was a minor setback to perfection. Besides, in a few minutes it's going to be room-temperatured either way.

A few minutes of drinking the exotic tea and discussing the whole plan for the mission later, Toshiro was making his way outside and to the school grounds with an empty notebook and a few pens at hand, while Orihime was walking beside him holding the papers required for his enrollment at school since she played the part of his guardian.

It was a little too early for students to be at school, so when the duo made it past the gates, it wasn't much of a shocker that the students that _were_ present could be easily counted at the fingers of your two hands. Only the ones that had early club meetings or wanted to arrive _seriously_ early –for whatever reason someone would want to do _that_- were there and going on their way.

Some heads turned around to look as they noticed the pair pass by them. It was doubtful that even _one_ boy hasn't heard about the legendary beauty of one Orihime Inoue, and seeing her in flesh wasn't exactly your everyday deal… not to mention that her being with a never-seen-before teen was kind of unexpected. As legendary as Orihime's beauty was, even so and more was known about her overprotected boyfriend, one particular individual going by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ignoring them –either because of density or just plain indifference- Orihime led the way to the main office… not that it was particularly needed, since however much the memories of regular humans were altered, the fact that he had come here before still stood.

Opening the dark-grey door that led to the main-office, they were greeted by a middle-aged woman sitting in front of a computer next to a second white-colored closed door.

Raising her head to face the visitors, she revealed almond-shaped hazel eyes –appearing to be shining behind the small oval-shaped reading glasses when her sight fell on the well-known kind girl due to her beauty as well as her academics, finishing just second in her year a couple of years back. Her gaze didn't take long to turn into one of confusion as she noticed the young white-haired man that was accompanying her however.

"Hello…?" a bit of suspicion made its way into her voice even as she tried to hide it.

She noticed the young man's passive –if not a slightly scowling- face take on a more annoyed expression, if the –now deep- scowl was anything to go by, just as the female of the duo brightened.

Who knew that any other than Kurosaki Ichigo could accomplish that kind of facial contrast with the sweet girl…

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Yamanira-san… How is Kiri-chan? Does she enjoy school now? She must be in her second grade by now if I'm not mistaken…"

The face of the elderly woman took on a pleased expression again with brightened eyes, and it wasn't fully on the fact that the girl before her remembered her only granddaughter.

"Oh… yes, Orihime-chan. She is indeed in second grade and doing just fine –since she followed your advice about making friends- and now we're having problems with taking her _away_ from there."

She laughed lightly with a fond expression on her face while saying that. Orihime joined in with a giggle of her own before shaking her head, a small smile still remaining on her lips as if painted even after her giggling fit ended.

"Oh no… I just said that she needed to be more pleasant about everything. It was Tatsuki-chan the one who taught her on how to _really_ make friends."

Yamanira's face changed rapidly from happy to darkened as if automatically at the mention of Tatsuki.

"Yeah… Arizawa-san…"

A puzzled expression passed by Orihime's face, but before the other woman could even _think _of elaborating, the forgotten teenage-looking captain –looking more irritated than ever from being ignored- gave a deliberate cough and recaptured the two women's attention, causing them to be brought back to the present and at the task at hand in the process.

A flash of what seemed to be realization passed through the older woman's eyes before she nodded to herself.

"Oh, yes… of course. What can I help you with…?" she said after awhile looking at them professionally.

Orihime glanced at Toshiro before turning back to face the woman and nodded her head – a slight smile couldn't be stopped from finding her way onto her mouth, even as she tried to be serious and professional as well.

"I know it's late in the year, but we would like to make an enrolment."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Karin-chan... The final bell has rang already." that exclaim came from none other than one particular honey-color-haired Kurosaki twin as she and two other teenagers were running, hurrying on their way to the -not for long- still opened doors leading to the school building in front of them.

Said called girl just huffed at her sister as she started picking up her pace... she wasn't the captain of her own soccer team for nothing... it may only be a team made up out of her friends, but the faith they had in her abilities was telling something about them.

One example… she _still_ had the extra stamina to answer back...

"It's not _my_ fault you make so tasty pancakes. How do you expect me to leave them behind untouched...?"

If her sister and best friend had the time, there is absolutely _no_ questioning the fact that they would have fallen over anime style at her exclaim. Kenta _still_ missed a step, managing to right himself at the last second. Yuzu just sweat-dropped at her sister's logic.

Picking up the pace some more, they made it just in time inside the building, up the stairs to the second floor and inside the classroom... with no time to rest however since the homeroom teacher followed them all inside.

"All right everyone, take your seats. I have an announcement to make..."

Giving a sigh of relief, the three youngsters started making their way to their appointed seats along with the rest of the students.

Karin and Yuzu made their way at the side of the classroom, near the windows while Kenta went and sat beside Ryohei at the second row near the door, bumping fists with the teen when there as a greeting. When the twins sat down on their seats silently -Yuzu at the front and Karin diagonally behind her- they turned their attention to their teacher together with all the other students.

When she was sure that she had everyone's attention directed her way, she began speaking with an air that said that she knew something _good_...

"We have a new student starting today in our class, coming from abroad... so, I want everyone to treat him well... Come on in now, Hitsugaya-kun..." the last part was said to the till now closed door.

The name spiked the attention of six particular teens -who five of them turned to look at one another, while one particular black haired girl turned to look at two calm classmates of hers one red-haired and the other pitch-black, before returning their attention to the slowly opening door.

Their hunch came out to be true as _in_, stepped a slightly taller version of the little boy they once met and played with. Squeals could also be heard coming from a little more than half of the female population of the classroom.

Even the teacher seemed to have stars in her eyes as she spoke again.

"Now, now everyone... settle down and leave the poor boy introduce himself." She turned to him... "Please, go on..."

Turning to face the rest of the class, his eyes stopping for the briefest of seconds and locking with Karin's, he began speaking.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro..."

Silence followed his statement, waiting for him to add something more... anything more really, while he just looked cooly ahead with his arms crossed in front of his chest... having finished his introduction with just that.

The young -previously perky- woman beside him lost some of her shine as she sweat-dropped.

"Well _okay_ then... anyway... Now, where to _seat_ you..." she said as she looked around the class, not giving a second thought to the squeals coming from once again the majority of the female population inside the classroom. She also didn't notice the silent staring contest taking place between the newcomer and one particular black-haired Kurosaki girl.

Her eyes fell on an empty seat and light up.

Turning back to him, her perky attitude returned full force.

"_There's_ an empty seat. Why don't you go and sit beside Kurosaki? Kurosaki... raise your hand please..."

Two hands were raised at the request, one coming from a smiling teen girl, the other from a seemingly bored-looking one. If you knew the second one and her expressions better however you could distinguish that she was anything _but_ bored, which was exactly why one particular black-haired and green-eyed individual kept his eyes trained on her in confusion... it wasn't like he had missed the exchange that took place before between his friends... he'll have to get to the bottom of this.

The teacher on the other hand was sweat-dropping at the reaction of the two teens. She seemed to have forgotten that she had a pair of _twins_ in her class.

"Yeah, I meant the Kurosaki that has an _empty_ seat beside her...?" she added as a correction, so the bored-looking teen lowered her hand... that didn't mean however that she lost any amount of interest for the situation... however much she tried to hide it.

The exotic newcomer also, however much of a poker-face he had -with the slight frown in irritation at the now complaining girls' voices intact of course- had a calculating look in eyes as they went from one Kurosaki twin to the other. But, you could never tell his thoughts by just looking at his face... not that anybody seemed to try, too focused on what he _did_ to worry about what his _thoughts_ might possibly be.

With a nod, he started making his way to the side of the classroom, and towards the still smiling girl as said girl took the empty seat beside her near the window and made room for him to sit. When he was taking his seat, she spoke in her chirpy voice.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Hitsugaya-kun... Good to see you again."

His response was a slight nod of the head and an acknowledgment of a good morning tugged with her surname as well, which brought a lot of questions to the rest of the uninformed classroom.

Not giving time or space for the situation to get out of hand, the teacher clapped her hands and brought attention back to herself in order to get started with the morning assembly. Some students _still_ paid close attention from the side of their eyes to the new student but they acknowledged that the questions were going to have to wait for a later and more appropriate hour.


	5. Chapter 5

You could cut the tension existing in the air with even a butter knife if you wished to... that's how much anxiety existed inside one particular second year classroom at Karakura town, Japan, as the time for lunch break drew closer and closer with every passing second.

Most of the girls were fidgeting on top of their seats, ready to pounce at the new student, while the majority of the guys were on the ready, by the time that the bell rang, to get the hell out of there and as much away from the battlefield as possible.

Finally, the time came for the bell to ring, which resulted in having half of the classroom hightailing it out of there as soon as it did.

The Math teacher, an old looking woman who had the unfortunate to have class 2-3 on fourth period -just before lunch, didn't even get the opportunity to dismiss her class, since by the time that she turned to face her students, half of them had already left. The female population of the other half were eyeing and analyzing the situation and coming up with ways to go about with monopolizing the attention of the newcomer.

Karin Kurosaki on the other hand was one of the few girls -three to be exact- that was the exception on that situation. After putting her things inside her bag, she hoisted it up on her left shoulder and turned to face her twin who was sitting now in front of her. She briefly locked gazes with cold teal but she didn't let that get to her.

Before she had the time to call her sisters' name, another male voice caught her attention. As well as her sisters and one particular individual who's frown deepened slightly.

"Rin-chan... ready to go...?" That nickname... only _one_ person was calling her that... and true to her suspicion, when she turned around, deep green eyes framed by pitch black strands that managed to get in front of said eyes were what greet her.

"Kenta... Yeah, just a minute... Yuzu...?" nodding to her best friend, and turning to face her twin, this time she couldn't pretend to not noticing the teal gaze that seemed to be glued to her form... that was when they weren't throwing suspicious looks at said best friend.

She sighed and without knowing what possessed her to do so, before even the first high squealed version of the name 'Hitsugaya-kun' could make it out of his newfound fan club, her voice spoke the thought that hadn't even reached her conscious mind yet.

"Toshiro... would you like to join us too...?"

That question brought out a number of reactions. Shock turning to jealousy and anger from said boy's fans for one, confusion from the girl's best friend, shock turning to a giggle from the twin and just plain shock from her four friends. Jinta and Ururu -the only other students still remaining inside the classroom- looked at the exchange with little attention, wanting to go out and eat finally... or at least that was Jinta's reason, Ururu just wasn't that much interested altogether.

After Toshiro got over his internal shock that of course couldn't afford to show out on his face, his eyes trailed for a second along Karin's figure in an attempt to make out what her thoughts were. After he could make out just boredom from her face and nothing else, he nodded his head one time and just got up to follow. Of course, he had no idea why she invited him since he didn't even have lunch with him but he wouldn't complain... he wanted to talk to her and her sister anyway.

Taking the lead, Karin made her way to the door and out without even waiting to see if the others followed her or not.

* * *

Yuzu let another giggle escape her lips at the development the things had taken. She waited for that interaction since morning when the shinigami her sister had brought home all those years ago had passed through their homeroom door disguised as a student.

Since they had gone to middle school, their brother had told them about the secret life he and his friends -not to mention their father and mother- lived and she learned about shinigami. Since then -actually, since her sister had brought Hitsugaya Toshiro at their house- she had always thought that those two would make an extremely cute pair, but she valued her life so she had never mentioned it to anyone. Besides, how could they be together with what he was and the fact that he rarely came to the human world. Now however, things have changed... and for the better at that, so why not hope for that to happen now that it could...?

She would have to include more people to help her though with how many fans he seemed to have gotten on just the first day... maybe Ururu, or even Jinta... Kenta if she was desperate...

Yeah... _This_ could work...

With a smile on her face, she picked up her bag and followed after her friends.

* * *

Kenta Hayato was beyond confused -not to mention somewhat curious- and it showed perfectly on his features as he made his way behind his best friend followed by the rest of the company plus one, on their way to their usual spot during lunch, the roof.

He had noticed the reaction the new guy had brought upon his friends, and he was fed up about being left out of the loop... He wanted answers, and Karin was going to give them to him. With that in mind, and determination taking over his expression, he marched up to the black-haired girl leading their group to their destination and patted her on the shoulder while matching her pace.

"Rin... What is going on...? How come you invited the new kid to come with us, and how is it that he didn't tell you off when you called him by his first name...?"

He knew how she never refrained from calling everyone around her by their first name, whatever the situation, but he also wasn't an idiot... The new kid had an air about him that screamed authority and respect. He had also taken notice of how cold he was towards anything, so Kenta didn't particularly take him for a person that gave up on formalities with someone he had supposedly just met.

Karin sighed as she slowed her pace and turned to face her curious friend.

"Toshiro has come here before and we played soccer together. You could say that he is an old friend, right Toshiro...?" at that she turned around and deep grey met cold teal upon a frowning face. A grin made its way onto her face at the expression she was seeing.

Toshiro on the other hand, was beyond annoyed for some unexplainable reason as he eyed the hand that still refused to leave the top of Karin's shoulder. Her, not seeming to care as she explained the reason he was called by his first name by her while turning to face him with that huge grin was pissing him off even more. His lips turned slightly downwards.

Before he had the time to answer however, someone else's voice broke out into the busy hall.

"Wait... Hitsugaya-kun, do you even _have_ anything to eat?" it seems that the only one that was able to notice that Toshiro didn't have anything else except a notebook and a pen with him was Ururu, which resulted in the rest of them to notice as well and nod their heads showing their question as well while 'oh yeah...'s and 'that's right's fell from their lips.

Toshiro just sighed... These few months in the human world seemed that would be hard and so... _so_ long...


End file.
